deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Danganronpa Chapter 2: The Video
Reality slips far away, Fiction comes alive, we start to play it, Hope is no more, behind a closed door As we drift away from where we were before. Char A few days has passed since Monomage did some weird things. Y'know trying to announce the rules of this stupid school. By this time Char knew everyone and everyone knew each other. Some people preferring some people more than others. Char preferred to hang around Waluigi and Sho. After all that was the cool group. "SO I SAY THAT WE SHOULD JUST KILL SOMEONE ALREADY SO WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS BLOODY HELL! BESIDES, EVERYONE HERE SEEMS REALLY WEAK!" Sho yelled as he snacked on an apple that was stabbed by the sword he had got from his gift. "If we were to kill someone only the killer would escape so why would we even attempt a murder when the rest of the group would just rat them out?" Char asked Sho. "WHATEVER, WALUIGI DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!?" Sho shrugged off what Char had just said and asked Waluigi for an opinion. He only said one word, why was he cool? Char was really annoyed. Should he say only one word so he can be instantly cool? What was Waluigi's secret!? "Wah," Waluigi spoke and continued to look down the hall. This conversation was going nowhere. Char looked around the corner and saw Ayane peeking through a corner. She freaked out and ran back. Out of curiosity Char decided to follow. Dante "Alright, so if we want to make you completely human I will have to go through a few things... and I need some materials," Dante said to Zach as the two sat with Kylonai. Dante handed over Zach and Kylonai a list just some food from the kitchen and some stuff that other people got as gifts. That Monomage girl sure was setting things up for cooperations. Suddenly the daily ring was sounded and TVs all over the school turned on to Monomage. "Hmmmmmmmmmm... So, I get the setting, I have the people, I have the weapons... but what am I missing to have some entertaining murders happen? OH! I KNOW! A MOTIVE! ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET TO THE COMPUTER LAB!" Monomage spoke through the TV. There was no questioning her. She has already made it apparent that anyone who disobeys her get extreme punishments. The group of three entered the room seeing that everyone else was already there. "Alright! So, go to your computer! Everyone has their own special video! Haaaave fuuuuuun~" Monomage spoke and then the TV turned off leaving the room pitch black. Dante picked up the DvD in front of him and put it into the computer. What kind of torment does that bear girl have planned? Nisa Nisa left the room highly agitated. HOW DARE THAT BEAR!? Making such horrible videos! Everyone is miserable now! That is highly unjustiful! When she saw Ienzo shaken she ran over immediately. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked by the videos. She was just mad. She shook Ienzo violently, "REMEMBER! JUSTICE! THOSE VIDEOS WERE MEANT TO BREAK YOU! STAY STRONG FOR JUSTICE!" Nisa yelled. Ienzo eventually came back to his sense and he pushed his glasses back onto his face. "You're right, get Ayane and we'll go back to the meeting place. Akane and Eira should be there already," Ienzo told Nisa. Nisa nodded and ran to find Ayane. ... Weird. Where is Ayane? Nisa searched all over the school to find Ayane, however she could not find her. WAS SHE KILLED!? WAS SHE BURNED!? WHAT HAPPENED!? Suddenlt Nisa was pat on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "Um... Nisa what are you doing?" Ayane asked Nisa wearing a different outfit than usual. "OH THANK JUSTICE YOU'RE ALRIGHT AYANE! I was sent to find you," Nisa told Ayane with a sigh of relief. "I was told to find you by the group, I was ther for like... hours..." Ayane said as she grabbed ahold of Nisa's hand to drag her back to the group. "Oh, well that happens I guess!" Nisa said as she was dragged. Staz Morning eventually rolled by. For some reason Char wasn't at the before night group meeting so Staz decided it would be best to try and find out where Char was. Everyone else was already checking. Char wasn't in his room either which was highly suspicious. Eventually Staz entered the kitchen with Jimmy. ... There was Char... Lying on the floor. With very presice slash marks on him. And pink blood everywhere. A sword was there and an apple that was bitten into. Char was lying on his back, however when flipped over there were deeper slash marks and some stab marks. *Ding Dong* Monomage appeared on the TV. "Ding Dong! Someone is dead! The victim is Char and his body is found in the kitchen! I reccomend getting over there!" Monomage then got off the TV. Everyone ran into the kitchen and stared. It looks like an investigation shall begin. Jimmy Whoa! Someone died! Well that wasn't that good, however they didn't go out with a HORN RAY! Which is eh... Looking at the scene Jimmy quickly concluded that Char was slashed to death with a bladed weapon. Not to mention the sword at the scene of the crime was the obvious weapon! Other things that were worth noting was the apple and footprints leading to the closet. A blood trail had led from there and the mop in the closet had bloody water in it. Jimmy felt rather proud with his findings and even pointed them out to Ienzo who was the leader of hunting everything down. Jimmy looked over to see Eira studying the body and trying different things such as blood comparisons and collecting the apple. What does she hope to do with that!? HIDE THE EVIDENCE!? MOST DEFINETLY! "HEY! LEAVE THE EVIDENCE ALONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Jimmy yelled at Eira as she studied the apple. "Well, I am checking the bite marks on this apple. Mouth size and bite position are very important parts of finding out who killed Char. Also with the blood, I am comparing the blood on the blade with Char's blood to see if there is a different taste," Eira told Jimmy. Jimmy was obviously pissed and stomped away. What does she think she is? A smart person? She must be horn rayed... Chapter End Category:Blog posts